


10:46 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to wince after a villain's attack knocked him into a Metropolis store's wall.





	10:46 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to wince after a villain's attack knocked him into a Metropolis store's wall and he struggled to stand when the enemy fled.

THE END


End file.
